Service forecasts are unreliable for long-term network capacity planning due to their volatility. Such forecasts may vary widely from week to week and cannot be reliably employed in managing long-term network capacity planning for dates that may be six months or more in the future. Reliance on such forecasts may result in poor preparation for unanticipated growth in network traffic.